crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Cisaya
'''Cisaya Reyals '''is one of the main protagonists of the Crimson Daybreak series. She first appears in the visual novel, Demon Hunt and later in her own game, Auburn Sunset. She is a descendant of Cathalina Reyals and Vance Reyals. Appearance Cisaya is an average human woman, with long brown hair and brown eyes. At the beginning of Demon Hunt, her hair reaches to her shoulders, with the side locks going past her collarbones. In Auburn Sunset, her hair has grown out to reach her lower back. Her first outfit features a black, short-sleeved jacket with orange trim and black lace. She has a black bra underneath and shows a bare midriff. Cisaya wears black tights and leather hiking boots, along with an orange belt and fingerless gauntlets. Her second outfit is a fitted black breastplate with orange metal trim. Cisaya has two diamond-shaped shoulder pads and metallic coverings over the skirt of her jacket. She wields a long rapier. Personality Since her first appearance, Cisaya has been the kind and protective heroine of the series. She puts others before herself and fights to defend the innocent in 'His' name. Although sometimes nosy and fussy about the habits of her companions, she only wishes to bring out the best in people. Cisaya is shown to be very family-oriented and loves taking care of children. Her traits as a caretaker contrasts with her behavior as a Demon Slayer, that is much more emotionless and focused. Early Life Cisaya was born on the Island of Zunko, in the city of South Port. Her mother passed away during childbirth and she was raised by her fisherman father. She grew up helping out with her father's business, and living with the family of her father's friend. The family friend had a son her age named Liddell, who she became good friends with as well. Cisaya and Liddell would often play together and collect shells on the beaches outside the city. He shared his dream of becoming a Demon Slayer to her, before he and his family were killed one day by invading Demon Pirates. When Cisaya turned 17, the same crew of pirates attacked the harbour again. Upon getting kidnapped by them, she was forced to fight her way off of their ship. The experience resulted in her first time killing a demon, yet she felt no remorse or fear. She had already seen the demons commit many crimes and sins. She believed that they were all corrupted creatures that needed to stopped as soon as possible. From then on, Cisaya dedicated herself to slaying local demons from town to town on her journey. She has a strong faith in 'Him' and prays often for safety, guidance and answers. At age 18, Cisaya found a basket drifting along the beachside. As she pulled it to shore and unwrapped the coverings, she found two changeling twins and named them Angie and Devyln. Cisaya took the responsibility of caring for the babies and raised them as if they were her own siblings. Demon Hunt Cisaya traveled to Xsainu with the goal to slay the Great Demon King and his minions living there. After a long journey, she arrived at the outskirts of the kingdom, only to run into the demonic henchman, Dreymeil. To her surprise, he flirted with her and insisted that she stay at Xsainu Castle for the night. Cisaya soon found herself in a cozy guest room for the night and quickly fell asleep. The next morning, she was woken by Dreymeil at the door. He escorted her down to breakfast in the dining hall, where she meets Eclipse. After conversing with the two demons, Cisaya decided to explore the rest of the castle. She encountered Void in the castle dungeons and Chisoku in the throne room. As she continued getting to know each of the demons, Cisaya became conflicted over whether she should follow her orders from 'Him' or try to help the demons. On her third day in the castle, Cisaya chases a demon spawn into a room where a magical circle had been set up. Using a book in the room, she identifies the circle as part of a spell for looking into people's memories. Cisaya utilizes the circle and goes into the pasts of the demons, and meets their previous significant others (and in Void's case, his significant other form). The demons' past lovers tell her about how each of them used to be, before the spell wears off and Cisaya returns to the present. In the true ending of the game, Cisaya declines Dreymeil's offer to have her live at Xsainu Castle. She reveals her identity as a Demon Slayer to him, which causes him to think that everything she had said about him was a lie as well. In anger, he tells her to leave before Chisoku finds out. Cisaya sadly departs from the castle and travels to the forest outside of the city when she is attacked by corrupted demons. She activates her Wings of the Slayer and defeats all of the corrupted but one. Dreymeil then arrives and kills the last corrupted, before the two share a heartfelt conversation. They return to the castle together, with Cisaya deciding to stay with the demons. Auburn Sunset Cisaya was happy living at Xsainu with the other demons, but the Void Mark she received at the end of Demon Hunt continued to threaten to fade her from existence. Believing that she may fade soon, she decided to return to her family in South Port. Cisaya promised to return in 6 months, if she has overcome her condition. Upon returning to her home town, Cisaya was able to spend time with her family, until she learned of the legendary demon slayer. With her dad's encouragement, she set sail to Talhe looking for answers to her own condition and a way to break the demons' curses. She found up Whiskers on the ferry there and kept him as a traveling companion. When Cisaya met Nike for the first time, his selfish and carefree attitude reminded her of her friends in Xsainu. As she learned of the Demon Hunters and their goal to 'cure' demons, she immediately signed up in hopes that she will help the research on demons. She became well known in the Kingdom of Tiletia, and focused on capturing corrupted demons around the area. During her stay at the Tiletia Palace, she became good friends with the princess's lady-in-waiting, Cindell. Cisaya became deeply involved with hunting demons and believed what she was doing is just until she met Stryker. At first, she refused to believe the truth about the Demon Slave Trade and had a hard time coping with the fact she may have sent many demons to their deaths or enslavement. After striking a deal with the rebel leader, Cisaya changed her allegiance and tried to convince Nike to do so as well, but he refused and left her to rescue Princess Jaine instead. Crimson Daybreak: Redux Category:Demon Hunt Category:Characters Category:Auburn Sunset Category:Crimson Daybreak Redux